Parchment, Prefects, and Perfect Chaos
by Zoey Kay
Summary: It's a tale as old as time, boy meets girl, girl hates boys, boy and girl fall in love. James and Lily's relationship has always been complicated, but as the threat of war looms on the horizon will the two weather the storm?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Are you going to kill me?" He had tired to force some bravado into his voice, but it came out barely more than a shaking whisper. Even to himself he sounded like a terrified boy.

"You come from a good family. I will admit it would be _such_ a waste to dispose of you." His captor's voice seemed to be tinged with a shadow of genuine regret. "But I'm prepared to do what I have to. So what's your answer? Will you join us on our quest? The road to greatness needs a man like you."

"No." His voice was stronger now, if only a little. His captor sighed and flicked his wand lazily, as if hid prisoner was causing him a mild inconvenience.

"Crucio." The word sent an avalanche of pain tearing through his body. It seemed to rip apart his every cell and burned like fire in his veins. "I'll ask you again, what's your answer?"

He closed his eyes, prepared to die. He tried to remember what she looked like, that day on the beach, her hair blowing in the breeze, breathless and laughing, that day when the world had seemed so far away. He tried to remember how she felt in his arms, leaning in close, the two of them dancing to the music of the crashing waves. But instead quite a different picture came to find, and he almost smiled to himself, because he knew this was the version of herself she would have wanted him to remember. Her cheeks were tear stained and red. A smudge of dirt was smeared across her forehead and the gash on her cheek had oozed droplets of blood that ran into her mussed hair.

" Sometimes you only get one chance," she had said, her voice was strong, even though she was shaking, "to stand up for what you believe in. I mean to really stand up for it. There are some things that are worth dying for; something's are just bigger than yourself. Those are the things worth fighting for."

He took one deep breath and in a voice that sounded as sure as he felt said what would surely be his last words, "That's still a no."


	2. Summer's End

Chapter One

"Summer's End"

It was raining, not just sprinkling, but pouring. It came down in sheets clattering on the roof of the train and drowning the surrounding countryside. But even so Lily Evans had never been so glad to return to Hogwarts. She had always loved the summer holidays, sunshine and shorts, no homework, no worries, and best of all no James Potter. She and Tuney always got along during the summer better than any other time of year and she and Sev would spend their afternoons in the park by Spinners End without having to worry about the looming influence of any of his creepy Slytherin friends. But this year...well this year her holidays had been rubbish, just utter rubbish. Two months worth of frustration welled up inside her as she gazed at the countryside whizzing by the window of the Hogwarts Express. Lily bit her lip trying to choke it back down.

Why did Tuney have to turn everything into a fight? She thought as wave an irrepressible anger washed over her. Didn't she see that this wasn't just a phase Lily was going through? She wasn't just going to out grow 'this silly magic nonsense', it was a part if her. It wasn't some persistent cold you could cure with a large dose of logic and common sense. She sat fuming silently, her hands curled into fists, nails digging into her palms.

Lily's train of thought of derailed by a loud crash echoing from the corridor outside her compartment. The crash was followed by a string of rather, (even Lily had to admit), creative curses and Mary McDonald stumbled through the compartment's open door, her curly brown hair falling out of its clips and mumbling alternate apologies and swears.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Who the hell puts their sodding trunk in the middle of the sodding corridor? I'm serious; it's just bloody inconsiderate. Who would-oh, hi Lily." The brunette smiled sweetly, running her hands though her fly away hair, trying to brush it back into some semblance of order.

"Hey Mary," Lily smiled, glad to have a distraction from her thoughts of the terrible summer. Mary flopped on the bench across from Lily. Managing to take up an incredible amount if space for someone who was, in fact, not a large person.

Average was a good word to describe Mary McDonald; she was of average height and average weight. She was an average student, who ranked solidly in the middle of the class. She had a good sense of humor and was always willing to lend a sympathetic ear or a shoulder to cry on. Her deep brown hair fell in tight curls onto her slim shoulders. Mary was always fighting a losing battle to keep it contained and frizz free. Her bright brown eyes were set wide in her round face and framed by thick dark lashes. Freckles dotted her tan skin and were smackled across her button nose.

Lily thought Mary's smile was her best feature, it was wide and bright, the kind that made you grin in spite of yourself every time you saw it.

"How was your summer?" Lily asked.

"It was good, really good. Dad worked a lot of overtime," Lily frowned sympathetically, she knew Mary's dad worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the ministry and things couldn't be easy there, not with the disappearances and murders that seemed to constantly grace the front page of the Daily Prophet. "It really wasn't that bad though. We spent a lot of time with Mum's friends from the ministry. Did you know the de Lapin's' had a summer house in Ottrey St. Catchpole?"

"No, I didn't," Lily deadpanned, Pierce de Lapin was her fellow fifth year Gryffindor, but other than the occasional brief conversations that sharing a dormitory sometimes mandated the two girls didn't talk. And Lily was glad to keep it that way. Ever since an unfortunate potions class accident in the first year the pair hadn't managed to rub along comfortably.

"She's really nice you know." Mary said, "I think you two could really be friends if you tried."

"Mar, she pushed my caldron over once!"

"In the first year! And in her defense you did spill bat spleens into her potion." Lily opened her mouth to respond when the compartment door slid open, interrupting her once again.

"Lily are you coming? We're going to be late if you don't hurry." The girl in the doorway smiled. Her blue house tie was loose around he neck and her shirt a bit wrinkled, but other than that her appearance was flawless, right down to her perfectly tied shoelaces.

Alice Miller could have been Mary's complete opposite. Unlike Mary, the word average would have never been one that crossed your mind when describing Alice Miller. The girl seemed to be made entirely of contradictions. Her round face was at odds with her slim, pixie like body. Her dark brown tresses and tanned skin gave her a sunny Italian look. While her blue eyes, high cheekbones, and slender nose seemed to hint that her ancestors hailed from some far off icy place. Alice leaned against the doorframe, her usually long hair had been cut into a daring bob that skimmed just below her jawbone and she wore a how-do-you-like-it sort of grin.

"Alice! Your hair!" Mary exclaimed, sliding over so the other girl would have room to sit.

"I know, it's so... short now." Alice nervously ran her fingers through the dark bob, as if she were verifying its length. "I wasn't kidding though, we really are going to be late if you don't hurry Lily."

"Late to what?" Mary asked.

"The prefect meeting," Alice gave Lily a sideways look, "You didn't tell her?"

"You got made prefect! Congratulations! Wait, why didn't you tell me?" Mary asked. But Lily wasn't listening. She was on her hands and knees, digging through her trunk, searching for her prefects badge, which she had shoved somewhere in the crevices of her trunk.

"Dammit, where is it." She reached her hand far into the recesses, grasping at old quills and old scraps of parchment.

"Could it possibly be in your rucksack?" Mary pointed at Lily's beaten old bag, which slumped on the seat.

"Maybe, oh I don't know." Lily let out a huff of frustration, "You know what, blast it all!" She pulled out her wand, "Accio prefect badge." The badge zoomed out of her trunk and Lily caught it rather deftly. She pinned it on the front of her robe and with one last check of her reflection in the glass she and Alice started off.

Alice and Lily walked through the train's corridors. They were relivitly quiet (almost everyone had settled into a compartment for the journey) but every now and then a shout of laughter would ring out or they would catch a snippet of conversant as someone opened their compartment door.

"So, who are the new Heads?" Lily asked. She'd been running late this morning and hadn't had a chance to catch up on any summer gossip.

"The girl's the 7th year Huffelpuff, you know the one David Abbot's dating? And the boy is the Gryffindor-"

"Oh, yah, I know him," Lily cut across her friend, "His name's something like Phil, or Fabio, or Fredrick-"

"Frank?" Alice suggested. "The new Head Boy is Frank Long bottom. They should be a good pair. Cerella's got a good head on her shoulders and Frank's a decent sort of bloke." They walked in silence for a while before Alice asked,

"Have you seen Snape yet?" Lily raised an eyebrow. Alice and Snape had exchanged, maybe, five words in the whole time they had known each other. Lily had never gotten the impression there was much loved lost between them.

"Nope," Lily said popping the P. Of course she had looked for him on the platform, but she hadn't been able to find him. "Do you think he got the badge?"

Alice laughed, "Who else would? Avery and Mucliber? Please, those two make Potter and Black look like saints."

"Don't let Potter hear you," Lily muttered, "he doesn't need anymore reason to inflate that already over large head of his."

Alice had been right; they were late to the prefect's meeting, but only by a few minutes. Even so Lily blushed and she and Alice entered the prefect's car. What a great way to start the year, she thought, running late. Alice found a seat amongst the other Ravenclaw prefects, right next to her fellow sixth year, the stunningly handsome Xavier Davies. Which left Lily to slide into the only other available seat. The one on the right of Remus Lupin. Lily smiled when she saw him, if anyone deserved a prefect's badge it was Remus. It seemed laughable now that this summer she had been dreading the badge going to James Potter. That would have been unbearable. Three years full of patrols, meetings, and report writing with him. Just the thought of it was enough to make her sick. James was a constant troublemaker, who spent more time in detention then out of it. In comparison Lupin was the perfect student. He was a bit quiet and bookish. But once you got to know him he was really quite fun. He and Lily had fought for the top spot in newly every class last year and the two had been study partners for the end of year exams (none of the other Marauders had wanted to study with him. In fact, Lily highly doubted James Potter knew the location of the library, much less been inside it.) And Lily would have bet a sack of galleons that Remus could count on one hand the number of times he had been in detention.

Lily looked around at the other 5th year prefects. Amelia Bones and Andrew Spinnet were the Ravenclaw pair and she knew both the Hufflepuffs by face, but she couldn't remember their names, although she though that the girl's might be Nancy. Lily smiled when she saw the Slytherin pair, it seemed that Alice was right on more than one account today. Sev slouched in his chair next to a rather pug-nosed blonde girl. He looked uncomfortable, his school robes were several inches too short, he badly needed a haircut, and his skin was pale and pasty. He stuck out like a sore thumb amongst everyone's glowing summer tans, but never the less Lily had never been happier to see her best friend. Sev looked up and returned her smile with a grin of his own.

"Nice badge," he mouthed, pointing to his own emerald one.

"You too," Lily mouthed back.

"And remember, you have to fill out a report after docking points otherwise they won't be counted," Frank Longbottom said, snapping Lily's attention back to the meeting. He ran a hasty hand through his dark hair before turning to Cerella and asking, "Is that all?" The Hufflepuff looked thoughtful for a moment,

"No, I think that's all." There was a russle of cloaks and creaking of chair as everyone stood.

"Do you want to walk back with me?" Remus Lupin asked, smiling at her. Despite he fact that he was a Marauder Lily genuinely liked the 5th year, so it was with real regret in her voice when she answered,

"Thanks, but no thanks, I'm walking back with Severus." Lily gestured to the Slytherin, who was eyeing Lupin with suspicion. Remus returned the glare with one of equal dislike.

"Well, anyway, it was good to see you Lily."

"Yah, you too Remus." The boy nodded, cast one look of hatred towards Snape, then turned and left. Severs waited until the Gryffindor had completely disappeared down the corridor before approaching Lily.

"I can't believe they let someone like him become a prefect." He hissed, incredulous. Lily rolled her eyes. Couldn't they have one conversation that didn't have to do with James Potter and his stupid friends?

"I still don't believe it Sev."

"Come on Lily, think about it! I mean he disappears every month, always around full moon-"

"He's visiting his mum Sev!" Lily cut across him, anger seeping into her voice, "Dumbledore would never let a werewolf into Hogwarts, it's to dangerous. And anyway, if, in the slightest possible chance, you were right, which you're not, I wouldn't care. I like Remus, and whatever he does, or doesn't, turn into during the full moon isn't going to change that."

They walked in silence for a while, each still smarting from their argument. It had been a small one, but it was one they had frequently and it only got worse with time. Lily sighed, this was far from the reunion she had imagined, but still, they were here, with each other heading to Hogwarts, they shouldn't be fighting. She tried again,

"How was your summer? Were they any better?" Severs shrugged.

"Not really. It was just the same old same, same old. He drank, they fought, she cried."

"I'm sorry, Sev," Lily said sympathetically

"It doesn't matter. Two more years and then I'm out." Hone hardened and his eyes took on a glazed look, as if he were focusing on something far off in the distance, something Lily couldn't see." Things are changing Lily. Things are going to be different real soon." he changed topics, " So, how was your summer with the muggles?" Sev's voice twisted as he spoken the last word. He said it, almost sarcastically, sneering. Lily flinched, she hated when he talked like that. It made it too easy to see why her friends hated him. She kept silent, biting the inside of her cheek. Pick you battles, Lily. She reminded herself.

"Tuney and I got into a fight, a big one."

"About what?"

"Oh, the usual, Hogwarts, magic, and this time we fought over my prefects badge. It was stupid mostly, but she didn't come and see me off..."Lily's voice faded. Her and Petunia's fights seemed to last longer and longer each time they had one. Lily was afraid one day they would never makeup.

"I don't see why it matters what she thinks," There was no disguising the hate in Severus's voice. It poisoned it and like venom it seemed to seep icily into Lily's veins.

"Because, she's my family, Sev."

"But they're all just-" He stopped and shook his head, " never mind."

"Just what, Sev? Just muggles?" Lily's tone was heated. It was one of their old arguments and Lily was tired of it. Muggles or not her family was her family, and Sev never seemed to get that.

"I wasn't going to-" Lily cut him off again,

"Isn't this you compartment?" she gestured to where Avery and Mucliber sat with the pug-faced girl from the prefect's meeting and several other Slythrines she didn't know the names off. They were evidently deeply engrossed in their conversation because they hadn't noticed, or were simply ignoring, Snape and Lily's arrival.

"Lily, I'm really-" Snape started, but Lily shook her head,

"See you at the feast."

Lily returned to her compartment, still thinking on her and Sev's fight. She slid open the door, only to find her seat occupied by a very blonde, very tan Pierce de Lapin.

"Lily," Mary broke off midsentence, "how was your meeting?"

"It was good." Lily looked at Mary, then Pierce, and back to Mary, shooting her daggers. "I saw Sev there, he got the Slytherin badge."

"I think I'm going to get going." Pierce stood up and made to leave.

"Oh, are you sure?" Mary asked.

"Yah, my friends think I'm getting Cauldron Cakes. I have to back soon." Pierce said, "Well, anyway, it's been nice talking to you." Pierce gave Mary a nod and slipped out the door.

"Pierce? Mary? Pierce?" Lily asked her best friend.

"Lily she's really not bad."

"Mar, she pushed. Over. My. Cauldron." Mary rolled her eyes,

"I'm going to go get some snacks, want anything?" Lily shook her head, "Can you please _try _to give her a chance?" Mary added as she followed Pierce out the compartment door.

Lily sighed and flopped back in her chair, thankful for the peace and quiet when for the third time that evening the compartment door slid open and broke the peace. But this time the person occupying its frame was neither welcome nor wanted, well by Lily Evan at least.

'What do you want Potter?" She snapped already irritated by the things he hadn't yet said. Lily had little tolerance for James Potter or his friends, the Marauders, as they had coined themselves. They were childish immature pranksters, but this opinion seemed to belong to Lily alone. To everyone else, girls particularly, Potter and his crew where akin to saints. If the Marauders did it you could be sure that everyone would be trying to be doing the same within the next 24 hours.

"Oh, only to talk Evans," He flashed he a toothy grin and mussed his black hair with one hand, "Lupin told me you were made prefect, congrats."

"And I see you were made Quidditch Captain." The shiny scarlet badge as impossible to miss juxtaposed next to his dark school robes. Of course, Lily thought, he was here to show off. James grinned even wider,

"It's quite an accomplishment you see, with me being only in the 5th year and all." Lily sighed,

"What a shame, I enjoyed watching Gryffindor win." James's smile faltered, but only for a moment.

"Say what you want Evans, but I know you're impressed. I-"

"Mary, you're back," Lily cut across him and addressed the brunet, who had returned, with snacks in hand. Mary's eyes flickered from Lily to James, to Lily, then back to James, and finally to the shiny badge on his chest and to Lily's scowl.

"I see you were made Quidditch Captain Potter. That's quite an accomplishment for only a 5th year." Lily huffed as James pretended to tip an invisible hat to Mary,

"Why thank you ma'am. And I think that makes my point Evans. Unfortunately I must bid you two adieus. I have an appointment with several delusional 3rd year who are under the impression that they can be me at Exploding Snap." He tipped the nonexistent hat once more and disappeared down the corridor.

"You know he only wins at Exploding Snap because he cheats. Not because he has skill." Lily said sourly.

"Oh, I know," Mary said, still grinning, "But he managed to find a way to cheat at Exploding Snap. Isn't that something?"

James Potter happily clinked together the galleons he had recently obtained from his successful game of Exploding Snap as he entered the Marauder's compartment half an hour later. Lupin saw them and sighed,

"You'd think you'd get tired of cheating 3rd years eventually."

"I might, eventually," James grinned, "And I would call it giving fate a slight push in the right direction, not cheating."

"I just think we've outgrown it, that's all." Lupin shook his head and turned his attention back into his book.

"Oh, come off it Lupin," Sirius Black spoke up from behind his copy of Which Broomstick.

To a stranger Sirius Black and James Potter could have been brothers. They had the same black hair, though Siruis' was styled long, it fell just past his jawbone with a casual kind of elegance. James' was styles short and constantly stuck up every which way. They both shared the same impish grin that seemed to exude charm and mischief. When they stood it was apparent that they were within half and inch of each other's heights and had identical builds, lean and muscled, the kind that comes from a lifetime of Quidditch playing. But it was more than the physical similarities that suggested a bond deeper than friendship. They had the same walk, a long relaxed swagger that came perilously close to a strut and the pair seemed to lack a need for communication. What one thought was automatically know to the other and they moved in unison, like separate parts of the same machine.

"Honestly," Sirius continued, "no wonder you and Evans got the badges. The pair of you have sticks shoved so far up you arses-"

"Oi! Just because I didn't spend every Friday last term in detention like you two," Lupin glared at James and Sirius.

"Don't get your nickers in a twist Moony." Sirius cut across him, "We don't care about the badge. Come on…patrols…report writing, it's all yours." James jingled the coins one last time before shoving them into the pocket of his robe.

"Your folks must have been upset Potter," Lupin said and James laughed.

"Not really, I mean they were a bit disappointed at first but," he shrugged, "they got over it. Dad didn't really have that much time, things got really crazy at the Ministry this summer. And Mum was busy as well, she was named chairwitch of the board at St. Mungo's," The rest of the Marauders let out an appreciative breath, "Yah, she was pretty pleased, but she spent all summer flooing from one meeting to another. We didn't even have time to open the country cottage."

"You know, I heard about your mum over the summer. My mum wasn't too pleased. I hadn't heard her shriek like that since cousin 'Dromeda ran away with that Tonks bloke. I meant to send an owl round, but I never got to it."

"What about you Sirius," Lupin turned to his other friend. "Your parent must have been pretty upset." The young Black shook his head.

"I think they reckon they have another chance with Regulus in another two years. They might've actually dropped dead if I'd gotten it, which, mind you, might have been worth it." He tore open a Chocolate Frog Card and flipped it over, "Ah, Appergia again, you want it Peter?"

"No, I've got about five of her. I need Flamel though, if you come across one." Peter shoved his hand into the Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans box and overused the multi-flavored candies for one that looked promising. He settled on a dark green bean and popped it into his mouth. "Ew, spinach, gross." Peter made a face and put down the box.

Peter Pettigrew was a bit of an anomaly among the Marauders. Unlike James and Sirius he wasn't a talented Quidditch player. He wasn't top of the class like Lupin, but rather the opposite, it was just short of a miracle that he managed to pass his exams every year. He was a short, chubby boy with dishwater brown hair and dull, watery brown eyes. But never the less he was as much part of the gang as Sirius, Remus, or James.

The train rounded a bend and the boys slid slightly in their seats. When they managed to right themselves the twinkling lights of Hogesmede Station glowed in the distance.


	3. Love's Gonna Get You Down

Chapter Two

"Love's Gonna Get You Down"

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All copyright goes to the rightful owners.

**Author's** **Note: **Ok, it might have been a bit of a long wait, sorry, but now that I'm officially out of school things should move along quickly. Chapter Songs are Under Control by Parachute and Lollipop by Mika. Chapter Dedication goes out to Sabrina all the way across the pond in China. Knock 'em dead sister.

The platform at Hogsmede station was hot and crowded. Mary craned her neck above the moving sea of black robe clad students, hoping to find Lily or Pierce in the crowd. The noise was deafening, even Hagrid, the gamekeeper's cries of "First 'ears this way!" could hardly be heard above the din.

Slowly but surely, the platform emptied as the mass of students moved toward the carriages that would convey them out of the humid night and into the cool castle, towards the promise of good food and a warm bed. Mary was one of the last students on the platform; she hadn't found any of her friends. Mary sighed, wondering whether she would be too late to get a carriage up to the school.

"Looking for someone?" Mary jumped. She'd been quite certain she was alone, but she wasn't. James Potter was the only other inhabitant of the platform and he stood behind her, signature cocky grin in place and a empty bird cage in one hand. "Because the prefects all go up to the feast together and I think Pierce went up with Patrick Vance."

"Oh," Mary hitched her bag up, "Well, I better get going then. Don't want to be late."

"MacDonald-" James cried after her as Mary started up the road, "Why don't you ride up to the castle with us?"

Mary laughed and rolled her eyes. There was no need for her to ask who 'us' was, when James Potter spoke the words 'us' and 'we', they were universally accepted to mean the Marauders. "I don't think Lily would approve." She laughed.

"And Evans is your mother now?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's not my mum, Potter. She's my best mate-"

"And she tells you who you can and can't accept rides from? Sounds like Mum to me."

"No…this is stupid, we're going to be late." Mary turned and started down the road, James jogged to catch up to her.

"So does this mean you're riding with us?" He asked. When Mary didn't respond he continued in an overly excited voice, "Oh, goody, don't worry I won't tell Mum you're breaking the rules."

"Can it, Potter." James quieted, satisfied with having made his point and they continued walking. James' easy stride was eating up ground and Mary jogged a pace or two every couple of steps in order keep abreast with him.

The final carriage had just started to roll down the path when James and Mary reached it. It was, by no act of chance, occupied by Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. The former was sprawled out across one side, his lithe limbs taking up as much space as humanly possible and Peter and if purposely trying to be his antonym, was sitting in one corner, hunched and suddenly, at the arrival of Mary, began staring at his hands as if they alone could unlock the secrets of life.

"Guys," James called his two friends to attention, "this is Mary. Mary," he gestured to the carriage's occupants, "these guys. Oi, Sirius, budge over." Sirius, with a greatly exaggerated sigh of inconvenience obliged and James sat in the space his friend had recently vacated, leaving Mary to sit next to Peter, who, when Mary sat down, began even more interested in his hands.

When the carriage finally lurched to a halt in front of the castle, Mary couldn't have been glad enough. The ten-minute ride to the castle had been mostly comprised of awkward silence on her part and quiet discussion of some incomprehensible (to her), but greatly pressing matter on the part of Sirius and James.

"Thanks for the ride James." She said as she leaped out of the carriage, already searching for the familiar head of one of her friends in the crowd.

"No problem Mariah," Sirius answered for his friend, "We'd be happy to do it again."

"It's Mary," she corrected over her shoulder, still half searching for her friends.

"Whatever you say, Mary Ann."

"Alice!" Frank Longbottom called after the sixth year as she wove through the moving crowd in the Great Hall. "Alice!" He called again as she continued walking, ignoring him. "Alice Miller!" His voice echoed about the crowd and Alice spun around. There was no way she could continue ignoring him; people had begun to stare.

"What, Frank?" She snapped, her voice dangerously low.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I didn't hear from you all summer." The Head Boy shifted uncomfortably, "I mean, after the dinner party-"

"I'm fine Frank, really," Alice's expression softened and her tone was almost pleading, "can we just forget about it?"

Frank nodded, grateful she wasn't angry. "Don't worry. It's forgotten." Alice smiled, "Thanks," Frank leaned in for a hug and Alice raised an eyebrow. "Um,"

"Oh, yah, right, forgotten, well, bye Alice." He smiled at her and Alice felt something leaden drop in her stomach. She'd tried to forget. It was a small drunken mistake, a single brushstroke in an impossibly busy Impressionist painting. But it wasn't. With a single, incredibly thick-headed move on her part, she had managed to mess things up on an almost comically grandiose scale. Because Alice Miller wasn't the type of girl who made many mistakes, but when she did, they were big.

"Bye, Frank." Alice gave him a small partying smile and hurried to join her friends.

"I didn't know that you were mates with Frank Longbottom." Xavier Davies said as he moved over to make room for Alice at the Ravenclaw table.

"We're not, he was just… just talking to me about patrols, yah, that's it patrols." She looked up and pretended to be examining the cloudy ceiling of the Great Hall.

Xavier shrugged, "It's only, he was talking on the train, his family owns a summer house in the same village you went to over the holiday. I thought you might have run into each other there."

"Nope," Alice pressed her lips together into a thin line. "A lot of families go there over the holiday, the Potters, the Prewetts, the de Lapins..." Alice trailed off, feigning interest in the bewildered group of first years now making their way through the Great Hall.

"On the train, Longbottom was going on about some bird he hit it off with-" Xavier pressed on, ignoring Alice's attempt to drop the conversation, "do you know who that was?"

"Probably one of the local girls," They clapped politely as Baumgartner, Nicole became a Gryffindor and Alice once again tried to steer the conversation away from the summer exploits of Frank Longbottom. "I hope these 1st years are up to scratch. I don't think I could stand if the Slytherins got the cup this year."

Xavier nodded, "If they're not, then we'll whip 'em into shape, you and I." He gave her a playful shove and Alice laughed.

"Xavier and Alice, the fearsome first year whipping prefects. Filch will love us, his fellow crusaders for the return of corporal punishment." The two of them exploded into giggles, which earned them several nasty glares from the Head Table and they quickly fell silent, still shaking with laughter.

Lily Evans hated mornings, no, it wasn't fair to say she hated them, she simply disliked them…intensely, and it wasn't all mornings she hated, just morning at Hogwarts. Making four girls share the same bathroom is near disastrous under the best of circumstances, and the 'best circumstances' didn't often happen in the fifth year Gryffindor girl's dorm room.

Lily normally woke before the sun had rose, and far before the rest of the castle began to stir. In the dark she managed to grope her way through the treacherous minefield of stuff on the floor into the safety of the small golden bathroom. On a good day, Lily was halfway through her shower before she was completely awake.

Lily loved showers almost as much as she hated mornings. She got twice as much thinking done in the shower as anywhere else and never felt less stressed as when she stood under the steaming shower head, letting the water run through her hair and down her back:

"Lily! Lily, hurry up!" Shawn MacLaggen, the forth and final of the Gryffindor fifth year girls banged on the bathroom door, "You've been in there for an AGE!"

"One second!" Lily yelled, slamming the water off and grabbing her towel. Shawn continued to bang on the door until Lily wrenched it open, "It's a door Shawn, not a frickin' African drum." Shawn didn't say anything, but slid past Lily and into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Don't mind little miss ray of sunshine. For someone who acts like they got in the way of a bad cheering charm most of the time, she's a _really_ not a morning person." Mary said as she paused, resting in the middle of sweeping her hair back into an intricate braid.

Lily laughed, it was true, after she had showered Shawn was the cheeriest person she knew. But before then, well, let's just say Shawn _needed_ her morning shower.

"Where's Pierce?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. She was gone before I got up. Didn't you see her leave?" Mary tied the end of her braid and examined the finished product in the mirror with relish. "I think she went down to the Quidditch pitch."

"Already? It's the second day of school."

"I think she was a little miffed about Potter getting the Captain's Badge." Mary looked around, shifting the piles of stuff that had appeared since the girls had moved in last night. "Have you seen my bag?"

"It's on your bed." Lily pointed.

"Right," She grabbed it, "So, ready to go?" Lily nodded and the two of them set off, snaking their way through the maze of moving staircases, shortcuts, and false doors that made up Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The Great Hall was packed, breakfast was in full swing, so Mary and Lily seated themselves in the only available spot, which was, unfortunately in Lily's mind, way to close to the Marauders for comfort.

"Evans….Evans…Evans," James repeated, leaning down the table towards the redhead, "Oi, Evans!"

"What?" She snapped, slamming down her fork and knife. "What could possibly be so _incredibly_ important that you have to ask me right this second?"

James feigned a pout, "I was only wondering if you wanted to go out with me, but if you're going to be so snappy-I won't even bother." He turned his attention back to his breakfast and began to cut himself a portion of quiche. The group suddenly hushed, staring at James. Lily's goblet slipped from her hand, clattering to the table and spilling bright orange pumpkin juice onto the dark wood, but no on paid much attention. Sirius's jaw hung open, a half eaten piece of toast lay forgotten in his mouth.

"What?" Mary asked, staring at James as if he had begun speaking in Mermish.

"I was going to ask Evans out, but she's being a bit cranky." The group's gaze shifted to Lily who seemed to have been struck temporarily dumb. She opened and closed her mouth several times, like a fish out of water. Finally, she gave up on trying to find the right words and reached for her goblet, only to remember she'd dropped it and reached for Mary's instead. In one fluid movement she grabbed the goblet and threw it at James. The orange liquid drenched him, tinting his white uniform shirt and flattening his artfully mussed hair. Lily yanked her bag over her shoulder and with out a word she stormed from the Great Hall leaving her friends and her half-eaten breakfast behind.

Lily was half way to the Gryffindor common room before she realized where she was going, it was too late to go back to the common room, but too early to go to class. Lily gave a huff and sat on the bench in front of the tapestry of Nestor the Naïve. She couldn't go back to her dorm or to Potions, and she _certainly_ couldn't go back to breakfast. She gave a shutter and resigned to reclining on the bench until breakfast was over.

But fate works in funny ways, because as Lily sat there, in that deserted hallway, reflecting on how it had been an awful start to her first day back someone else walked down that corridor, a someone who happened to be thinking the exact same thing.

Frank Longbottom wandered along aimlessly, hands in his pockets, looking every bit as much as a lost puppy as he felt.

"Hey, Frank," Lily called to him, her voice every bit as bleak as the gray landscape that lay on the other side of the window.

The Head Boy jumped, he'd been so absorbed in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed Lily had been sitting there until she spoke.

"Hey," his voice was tired and strained, as if he hadn't slept in a while, and he paused searching for a name to pair with Lily's familiar face.

"Lily," She offered. "Lily Evans."

"5th year, Gryffindor, right?"

Lily nodded, "That's me."

"Shouldn't you be at breakfast, and not lurking in restricted corridors?"

"Is that really where we are?" Lily looked around, genuinely surprised to find herself sitting in the middle of an out-of-bounds hallway. "And shouldn't _you_ be at breakfast?"

"Touché. So, why are you up here?"

"Admiring the artwork." She gestured to the tapestry. It was truly a terrible piece of art, depicting the bloody goblin uprising of 1657, it was wearing away in some spots, and in others Peeves had drawn in some of his own caricatures over the artist's original work. "What brings you here?"

"Same, I just _love _this picture of Abul, the awfully ugly here."

Lily snorted into her hand, "Abul, the awfully ugly?"

"Yah, that one might have been a bit of a stretch. I swear they all have names like that though, that's how I passed my History of Magic O.W.L., I just made stuff up.' He chuckled, "Really though, what's your reason for being here, minus the lovely art of course."

Lily ducked her head, hiding the rosey blush that was spreading up her neck. "James Potter asked me out this morning," She mumbled to the floor.

Frank laughed, "You're hiding up here because a boy fancies you?"

"He doesn't _really _fancy me." Lily said twisting a piece of her red hair between her fingers. "He just likes pissing me off."

"By asking you out?"

Lily just shook her head, "I told my reason, now it's time to hear yours."

Frank shifted, "Well, your reason sucks so, it doesn't really count." Lily glared at him, "Fine, fine, my problem's the opposite of yours."

"A boy doesn't fancy you?" Lily exclaimed, fighting the urge to giggle. "Merlin, Frank, I never took you for the type..."

"No you idiot," He elbowed her, "A _girl _doesn't fancy me."

"Ooo, what girl, do tell." Lily slid closer to Frank and he shrugged.

"Not much to tell really, this summer I met a girl. Well, I didn't meet her, we've been friends forever, but this summer..."

"You realized she had boobs?" Lily asked.

Frank nodded, "One night, while our parents were at a dinner party we opened up a bottle of firewhiskey, and ended up snogging and-"

"She's ignored you ever since?" Lily finished.

"How did you know?" Frank asked.

"Because if she wasn't ignoring you, you wouldn't be here hiding and telling this to me."

"I'm not hiding, I'm simply avoiding people I'd rather not see."

"Oh," Lily nodded, "is that what they're calling it these days?"

"Shut up, Evans. I can still take that badge away from you."

"Oh, I bet you will, and explain to McGonagall that you took it away because I didn't give you good enough dating advice."

"Don't you have to get to class?"

"Oh my gosh, what time is it?" Lily asked panic sinking in.

Frank glanced at his watch, "Like nine-ish."

"I have to go. Potions started like, five minutes ago."

"Bye, Lily." Frank waved.

"Bye, Frank. I hope everything turns out ok, you know, with that girl."  
>Lily said, before rushing away.<p>

Even flying down the corridor at her top speed and taking some of the lesser used secret passages (which were usually vacant because Peeves, the poltergeist, had taken to leaving rather unpleasant surprises in them for the occasional student who might take them in order to shave a few minutes off their travel time and avoid a detention.) Lily was the last student to arrive. She fell into her seat and slumped on the table, catching her breath. Potions was held in one of the roomier dungeons that made up under bowels of the castle, and yet, despite the gloomy nature of dungeons the potions class room had always been her favorite place at Hogwarts. Bright glowing orbs radiated from the torch brackets along the wall like miniature suns (this was due to Professor Slughorn's insistence that, "No potionneer could ever see what he's doing in that awful, flickering, flame light." And that the torch light strained his eyes and gave him the most terrible migraines.) Pastel mist hung in the air like gossamer sheets tinting the room shades of pink, green, and blue. The steam billowing from the simmering cauldrons perfumed the air with scents of lavender, fresh earth, chocolate, and, in the case of one particularly nasty brew bubbling away in the corner, bile.

"Hey, where were you at breakfast?" Severus said as he sat in the chair next to Lily. Potions was the only class Lily and Snape had together. He looked flustered and was very near late, he'd only just pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill when Professor Slughorn ambled into the room.

Horace Slughorn was a portly man with a taste for bright waistcoats, crystalized pineapple, and handpicking the brightest students to have ever walked the hallowed halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Slug Club he called them. They were a group of the most promising young witches and wizards in the world (Lily and Severus were among that group of talented individuals). A group he fostered and favorited. They were petted, and prodded, and poked in the right direction, and the right direction was usually towards a fast-track position in the Minister of Magic's office, or better.

_Breakfast? _ Sev pushed the torn piece of parchment across the table towards Lily with raised eyebrows.

**_Wasn't hungry._** Lily scrawled back, giving Snape a strange look. **_Why so interested?_**

_No reason. Just wondering when you got your schedule._

**_I went to breakfast. I just wasn't hungry, so I left._**

_And you were late? What did you do, go all the way back to your common room?_

**_I got sidetracked by Frank._**

_Frank?_

**_Frank Longbottom, head boy. Did you pay attention at all at the meeting last night?_**

_I guess not._

**_What ever will I do with you?_** Lily smiled and pushed the paper across the desk towards Severus.

"Ms. Evans, could you please tell the class the difference between a restorative draught and an antidote?" Slughorn gave her a cheery smile. He didn't seem to notice that she had been to busy passing notes to have heard a word of his lecture. But Lily blinked and swallowed, trying to give herself enough time to pull an answer out of thin air.

"Restorative draughts can be used against the effects of charms and spells, as well as potions. Antidotes can be only used against poisons, Sir."

"Very good, Ms. Evans. Perfectly correct, ten points to Gryffindor." Slughorn gave her a beaming smile and turned, "Mr. Lupin, can you please tell the class the main difference in the ingredients of restoratives and antidotes?" Slughorn continued like this for a while, lecturing and quizzing, until even Remus (who was the most diligent note taker in the 5th year) had a glazed-distant look in his eye.

When the bell finally rang mercifully signaling the end of class everyone rushed out immediately, afraid that if they hung around to long Professor Slughorn would manufacture some sort of excuse to detain them with even more notes. Well, almost everyone rushed out of class, Lily hung back, savoring the smells of the classroom, glad to be back where she belonged, even if it had been a pretty rubbish class.

"So, Evans, I never really got an answer to my question this morning." James, it seemed, had stayed behind as well. He'd changed his shirt, Lily noticed. She wondered how he managed it and almost asked him, he certainly hadn't had time to run all the way back to the common room and get a new one, but then reconsidered, because knowing James he'd probably bullied some poor kid into swapping with him.

"My pumpkin juice shower really wasn't clear enough for you, Potter. Wow, I guess you are as stupid as you look."

"For all I know that could have just been a clever ruse to get me to take my shirt off, Evans." He beamed at her and somehow he had managed to sneak closer to her with her noticing.

"So you are stupider than you look then." Lily rolled her eyes and picked up her bag beyond ready to leave the room and end this conversation.

"I'm more stupid than I look, Evans, not stupider."

_Wait, what?_ Lily backtracked, her clever comeback dying on her tongue. _Did he just correct my grammar?_ Had he, James Potter, whom she wasn't even sure could spell the word grammar, just corrected hers? Lily rolled her eyes again and started toward the door, forget just ending the conversation, she wanted to forget that it had happened.

"I still don't have an answer, Evans!" James trotted after her.

"An answer to what, Lily?" That was Sev, of course it was Sev, he was waiting for her by the door, like always. Because he was a good friend and that's what he always did, even when Lily would have rather him not.

"She didn't tell you Snivvy?" James asked, mock polite, sauntering past them. "Thought you two were _such good friends_." He gave a short laugh and disappeared into the crowded corridor.

"Tell me what?" Severus asked again looking at Lily, who was glaring at the spot where the crowd had swallowed up James.

"Nothing," she turned to him and forced a smile, "he was just being a prick, that's all."

"Who was _that_?"

Pierce pushed her potatoes around her plate, studiously avoiding making eye contact with Sirius, who had sat down next to her with the sole object discovering the name of the tall, shapely, brunette Hufflepuff who had just vacated the seat he was currently occupying.

"She was…wow…fancy introducing me?" He asked.

Pierce speared a potato with her fork and leisurely turned a page of her book.

"Come on Pierce, introduce me to Maddy."

Pierce stopped, potato paused en-route to her mouth. "How do you know her name?"

"She's a cute bird. It's my business to know her name." Sirius smirked, satisfied at catching Pierce off her guard. "So…is that a yes to the introduction?"

"How do you know her?" Pierce asked again, obstinate and decidedly not satisfied with Sirius' answer. "The two of you have never said a word to each other."

"How do you know that?" Sirius teased, "Maybe we became pen pals over the holiday."

"I wrote you a two page letter last spring when you went to Egypt and you replied: 'Good weather for Quidditch.' You did not become anyone's pen pal over break, Sirius." She resumed eating, "And why would you need an introduction if you're pen pals?"

"All I want is for you to say 'Maddy, here is my friend Sirius Black. And yes, he is completely marvelous and amazing.' It's not very hard."

"She has a boyfriend."

"Quidditch has a keeper, but that doesn't mean you can't score." Sirius winked.

"You disgust me. You absolutely and totally disgust me. Honestly, it's hard to eat with you just sitting there, being disgusting."

" I am STARVING," James dropped into the seat across from Pierce, and Peter plunked into the one on James' left. "Anything good? Potatoes, excellent." James started heaping his plate with an amount of food that could have fed a family of five, or one extremely active growing teenage boy. "So, why is Sirius so disgusting? I mean other than the obvious." James smirked at his friend, who aimed a kick at him under the table.

"Ouch! That was me you hit!" Peter exclaimed, glowering and indignant. "And it hurt!"

"Ouch! Merlin, who was that?" Sirius bellowed as the extremely hard tip of someone's boot made contact with his shin. He glared at Peter, who shrugged.

"It wasn't me."

Pierce grinned mischievously, "It looked like fun. And what I find disgusting about Sirius is his perverted interest in the incredibly not-single Maddy Judge."

"The Hufflepuff chaser?" James asked, sneaking a sideways glance towards where Maddy was eating with her friends. Pierce nodded. "Well, I mean," James let out a low whistle, "can't blame him for trying…Ouch! What'd you do that for?" James rubbed his shin where Pierce had aimed her shoe.

" 'Cause now _you're_ being disgusting too!"

"I'm only joking, Pierce. Same as Sirius. Right Black?" James asked his friend.

"Mmm, what?" Sirius tore his gaze away from Maddy and turned to Pierce, "Oh, yes, only joking. You've got nothing to worry about."

"I wouldn't say nothing," Pierce frowned, "Did you see? The Sytherins have already posted their tryout date." Pierce had played chaser on the Gryffindor since her second year at Hogwarts and was just as consumed by the sport as James or Sirius.

"What?" Peter furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't play Quidditch (he couldn't fly worth a lick) but anyone who'd shared a dormitory with James Potter for five years was bound to pick up something about the sport, and the first day of term was ridiculously early to post a tryout date.

"Well," Sirius shrugged, "the Slytherines' don't hold tryouts as much as auctions for their team. Whomever's Daddy pays the most get the spot."

The group snickered.

"Speaking of Quidditch, when are _our_ tryouts, Captain?" Pierce asked. James mumbled something about McGonagall and scheduling through a mouthful of potato. "Sorry, didn't catch that, what did you say?"

James swallowed his potatoes, "No ones else is going to have theirs for weeks. Unless you're honestly worried about the Slytherins getting the leg up on us?"

"I'm just making sure you are actually planning to hold them." Pierce smiled.

"Somehow I'm not shocked by your lack of faith in me."

"Says the boy who doesn't study for exams until the night of."

"Oh, I wouldn't say the night of," Sirius said, "I don't think he plans _that_ far ahead."

Pierces pushed away her empty plate and closed her book. "As lovely as this has been, I've got Divination so…" She left with a friendly smile, but as she looked back she saw Sirius sneak a glance at Maddy and an uneasy feel settled in the pit of her stomache.

The clock in the Gryffindor common room clanged, signaling the 9th hour when Lily Evans set aside her half done Potions essay and stood, shooting a glance towards the table where the James and Remus sat, engaged in a heated whisper-fight. James, who, naturally, wasn't listening to whatever Lupin was saying and had been looking in Lily's direction caught her eye and winked. She scowled at him and rolled her eyes.

Remus saw Lily waiting and with a final headshake tossed a battered piece of parchment across the table to James, who grinned, and pocketed it.

" Keep Evans safe, Moony!" James called out across the common room, "You know how dangerous these patrols can be, with Peeves and what not out-and-about."

"He's an arse." Remus said to Lily by way of apology.

"I know," Lily sighed. Lupin offered her his hand to help her through the portrait hole, and she took it with a smile. "He asked me out this morning." It wasn't so much a statement as a silent plea to know why he had.

"I know." It was hardly the answer Lily had wanted, but she nodded, "So I threw my drink on him."

Remus laughed, "I saw, you've got good aim, last time I tried he dodged it. He's frightfully quick, James, side effect of Quidditch I imagine. So, left or right?" Lily looked both ways, considering, right, towards the Great Hall, or left, to the library?

It was a strange feeling, being out-and-about the castle after hours. Lily had, of course, been out past curfew before. But then curfew had been 7:30, and there were always 5th, 6th, and 7th years, whose curfew was 9:00, had always been milling about. So, the castle had never really been empty.

It wasn't entirely a strange feeling for Remus, being friends with James meant he had been out past curfew plenty times, but certainly those nighttime romps had never been condoned by any forms of authority.

"Left." Lily decided, she knew the way to the library like the back of her hand. "It's a lot lighter here than it is at home." Outside the window the world was caught in the murky in-between of dusk and night.

"Where do you live?" Remus asked.

"Greenwich, about twenty minutes outside London." There was a strange look on Lily's face as she talked about her home. Almost like that of someone who was looking at a photograph of long past happy times.

"Do you get into the city much?"

"The muggle part, a fair bit, but not Diagon Alley. My parents think I'm to young to go gallivanting off to a world they can't image, let alone get into. They're scared something is going to happen to me there and they won't be able to find me."

"Valid concerns, I guess." Remus offered.

Lily scoffed, "I don't know what they're scared off, vampires, werewolves maybe. I just can't imagine anything that would hurt me in the wizarding world, you know? I never feel so safe as when I'm around magic."

"I can think of a few things you should be wary of." Remus muttered darkly.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?" Lily turned to Remus.

"Nothing, nothing, want to turn here?" He gestured down an empty corridor.

"Sure," Lily nodded, "so where do you live?"

"The Lake District."

"Oh, it's beautiful there. I went on holiday there with my Dad once. Do you live in a mostly wizard area?" She didn't know why, but Lily thought the mountainous terrain of the Lake District fit in well with her mental image og Lupin.

"We live in the middle of the country actually. Hardly anyone lives close enough to even call a neighbor."

"It must get lonely." Lily said. She couldn't imagine not having neighbors, hers at home in the suburbs were annoying at best, but even so, it would be strange living all alone.

"I used to, but now I'm only ever there for the holidays, and during the summer holidays James usually invites me up to his country house."

"The one in Cape Wrath? Near the Miller's house?" Lily asked.

Remus shook his head, "No, that the shore house, they have a cottage in this tiny village called Godric's Hollow."

"The birthplace of Godric Gryffindor? It must be so interesting, I hear the graveyard's amazing. So many old wizarding families have lived there, it must be like walking through the pages of Nature's Nobility."

" I'm always there with James, we hardly go on historical field trips."

Lily laughed, "No, I can't see James getting to excited over a few crumbly graves. Want to go down there?" She pointed down a corridor with a large mirror at the end.

"No, I doubt anyone's there." Remus shifted uncomfortably, "Let's keep going here."

"Oh, it will only take a second." Lily started down the corridor, but Lupin grabbed her arm and steered her the other way, just as he did, the large mirror slid aside, revealing the dishwater-brown-hair covered head of Peter Pettigrew. Peter's eyes widened in fright when he saw Lupin, but then Remus turned and gave him a reassuring nod; they were safe, Lily hadn't seen a thing.

The majority of the patrol past uneventfully, Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost joined them for a bit, as did Mrs. Norris, Filch the caretaker's cat, who it took several reiterances of the fact that they were prefects on patrol, and allowed to be out this late, to get rid of.

It was at 11 when Lily and Remus encountered their sign of illicit behavior, in the form of a giggle.

"Did you hear that?" Remus whispered to Lily.

"The giggle? Yah, I did." She turned to Remus, biting her lower lip, "What should we do?"

He shrugged, "I don't-there it is again!" The giggle seemed to be getting closer and as they rounded the corner they were just in time to see a slipper clad foot disappear into a small broom cupboard tucked in-between an especially graphic tapestry depicting the goblin rising of 1674 and a rusty suit of armor.

Remus and Lily exchanged glances, "You open it!" Lily said.

"No, you do it!" he whispered back.

"I asked first." Lily gloated.

"Fine," Remus grumbled and he swung open the cupboard door.

"SIRIUS?"

"MADDY JUDGE?" Remus and Lily exclaimed over one another.

"What the hell you doing here?" Lily asked, even though it was easily apparent what was happening. Sirius Black and Maddy Judge, snogging, in a broom cupboard, at 11 o'clock at night.

The cupboard's occupants were currently straightening their various articles of clothing. Maddy was engaged in an intense staring contest with the floor and Sirius looked thoroughly nonplussed, although he seemed to be studiously avoiding Remus's gaze.

"Sirius, what the HELL?" Remus hissed.

"You can go, Maddy." Lily said to the girl, who gave her a grateful smile before rushing into the dark.

"Are you trying to set a record for quickest detention at the start of term?" Lupin continued ranting.

"Oh, look at that," Sirius cooed, "the big bad prefect is threatening to put me in detention. Just as long as you don't dock any house points, Mr. Lupin, sir, I wouldn't want Gryffindor to suffer for my mistakes."

"Will you take something serious for once?" Remus fumed, "We haven't even been at school for 48 hours and you've already broken half a dozen school rules."

"Like what?," Sirius challenged.

"Out of bed after hours, you were in an out-of-bounds closet, public display of affection…"

"You can't even name 4." He scoffed.

"Shoes. You don't have shoes on." Lily interjected. Sirius stared at her as if he just realized she was there, which, he probably had, and Remus looked as if he had forgotten about her. "I think that's 4."

"How long have you been there, Evans?" Sirius asked.

"This whole time."

"Really?" Sirius blinked, "Blimey, you're quiet."

"No, I just don't feel the need to trumpet my appearance everywhere I go." Lily snapped. "So what do you think, Remus? Detention for a week, or should we just take him to McGonagall?"

"Woa, there girl." Sirius put his hands up in mock surrender, "Being quiet isn't bad. Some people like quiet girls, look at James, he's a quiet girl sort of guy."

"Do you walk around with your eyes closed and cotton in your ears, or are you just being intentionally stupid?"

"Was that a rhetorical question or do you really want to know the answer? You know what curiosity did to the cat, Evans."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Do you need me, Remus?" She asked Lupin. Their walk had taken them only yards from the Gryffindor common room and prefect patrols ended at 11. There was no reason for Lily to stay and argue with Sirius, it would just be like bailing water out of a boat already at the bottom of the ocean.

"No, I'll take care of Sirius." He gave her a smile and waited until she climbed through the portrait hole to smack Sirius.

"Oi! What was that for?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Being stupid." Remus glowered.

"I'm sorry, ok? Just…don't tell Pierce, will you?"

"Why?" Remus asked. And when Sirius didn't answer he continued, "You know she doesn't fancy you, right? I don't think she really cares who's tongue you had shoved down your throat."

Sirius shifted, "Just don't tell her… please?" He added painstakingly.

Remus nodded, "Sure." And it might have stopped there, a secret, locked in the dark with so many others soon to wither away and be forgotten about, but it didn't. Because, if it did, we wouldn't have a story, and we do, because just as Remus was promising to keep silent (for reasons he didn't yet understand, or really care about) Lily Evans was slowly trudging up the spiral staircase towards the 5th year girl's dormitory. She carefully turned the squeaky old nob, taking pains not the wake the others, she shouldn't of bothered. They were all awake anyway, lying silently in the dark, caught in swirling thoughts about the start of term. One of them was wondering if a promise would be kept, one hoping that she wouldn't have to make an impossible choice, and the other fiddled with the edge of her golden comforter thinking about the boy with the brilliant smile.

They all turned when the creaky wooden door opened, startled at the unexpected light streaming into their darken haven. Lily quickly shut the door behind her and tiptoed to her bed, trying not to trip as her eyes adjusted to the dark.

"How was it?" Mary murmured as Lily stripped off her uncomfortable uniform. She pealed off the itchy jumper, the awkward skirt, and ugly knee socks and almost let out a sigh when she slipped into her royal blue pajamas.

"Not bad," Lily whispered back, "I mean, as long as you don't count having to break up Sirius Black and Maddy Judge's snogging party, it went perfectly fine."

"Wait, what?" Mary sat up, "they were snogging, like in a hallway or something? On the first night back?"

Lily nodded, slipping into her warm bed, "In a broom cupboard, pretty enthusiastically, too."

"I didn't know people actually kissed in broom cupboards." Mary said, looking a little scandalized.

"Well," Lily sighed, "apparently they do, I'll tell you the rest tomorrow. It was actually pretty traumatizing and I want to be able to do it justice. Night, Mar." She rolled over, glad at last to be in bed, and that this seemingly endless day was over. Mary closed her eyes too, although not quiet ready to sleep, she was still processing the fact that people _really_ did make out in cupboards, and that it wasn't just the sort of thing added to make trashy teen witch romance novels more exciting. Across the room Pierce also shut her eyes, trying to catch sleep she knew now wouldn't come, because, as it turned out, that promise of hers that she had been so worried about, wasn't being kept after all.

Reviews are better than chai tea.


End file.
